


One Path - I see the light

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Path (TV), Valhalla Rising
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, hannigram au pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	

Cal had found him in the wreckage of the tornado, huddle over and shying away from human contact, butt naked but tattoos that painted his body. He was like a lost puppy when he offered him a bottle of water, slowly reaching out to take it before he drowned the contents desperately.

 

After Cal had wrapped him in the blanket, talking about the movement and offering him medical treatment, food and shelter, he had followed easily. One eye never spoke when they found him and after spending a month at the village with the movement he had still not spoken a word.

 

Cal was visiting him again now, checking up on his progress and hoping that they had a new member. He had been called Viktor by other members, preferring to give him a name than refer to his old scar, it felt kinder and made him part of their family. Viktor was often found in the garden, he seemed to enjoy the quiet and the solitude it provided, the kids would come and assist him, talking to him happily while Viktor worked in silence.

 

“Viktor!” called Cal, walking down towards him smiling, waving his arm in greeting. “How are you?”

 

A simple shrug, the tiniest lift of lips that indicated a smile. It made Cal laugh, throwing his arm around the man’s shoulders as he started to walk him towards the chapel.

 

“The others have told me you have settled in well, despite not speaking. But it seems you understand what we are saying.” Spoke Cal as he looked at Viktor’s face occasionally, looking for a sign or any form of communication. There was none, only understanding.

 

“You’re a valuable member to us, our garden’s have thrived with your attention and our tables reap the benefits of the seeds you have sown…”

 

Nearing the chapel Cal released Viktor to open the door, closing it behind them for peace and privacy. He then led Viktor to the end where the tall window looked over everyone and the light shone though, casting there shadows behind them and lighting up the fines lines upon Viktor’s face. Cal admired them, curious as to how the man acquired some of his scars.

 

Coming to stand in front of Viktor now, he placed his hands on his shoulders, looking into his eye. “I very much want you to be apart of the movement, for you to take the vows and join us. Even if you don’t speak them, we will still do the ceremony and treat you the same, the only difference is that you will truly be family and we will never leave you. We love our family, and that is why I want you to join because we love you.”

 

Viktor looked unblinking at Cal, truly open for the first time in years as he felt his heart swell. “Love?” he spoke hoarsely, the first word he had uttered in years, to the only person he had ever felt the emotion for.

 

There was shock written on Cal’s face for a brief second before he beamed at the man. “Love.” He repeated gently, gazing fondly at him. “I don’t want you to leave, I sensed when I first met you that you were missing something and I hope that I have helped you to fill your heart with light as you have mine.”

 

Falling to his knees, Viktor let his forehead rest against Cal’s abdomen as he felt his body tremble. Cal gently stroking his fingers through Viktor’s hair, speaking gently still.

 

“I understand life has not been kind to you, but I hope you have found kindness and love here with us. We love you, I love you.”

 

The only response Viktor gave was a nod before he looked up, seeing Cal bathed in the sunlight. It was almost godly, like an Angel that had been sent to rescue him, but how could he repay this man for what he had done. How could he show him his love and gratitude?

 

Hands trembled as they came to the front of Cal’s pants, undoing them as Cal said nothing, knowing what Viktor was doing but he could not stop himself. The only movement of defiance was fingers grabbing, tugging on Viktor’s hair, in warning but silently urging him on with his eyes and that lick of lips before he swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

As Viktor pulled open the front of Cal’s pants, he leant forward to inhale the musk of the man’s cock before freeing it from his underwear to find that Cal’s cock was already half hard.

 

He pressed a soft kiss to the shaft as he looked up, his eye seeking permission which he found instantly when he met Cal’s wanton eyes looking at him as the most beautiful creature he had seen.

 

Viktor let his lips gently brush against the length until he came to the tip, kissing the slit before opening his mouth to take it. Letting the head slide along his tongue as he slowly worked it, never letting it leave as he took more. Viktor had never done this before in his life, but he had recently seen this, from a video one of the other men had shown him and he was fascinated by it. Had wanted to do this for Cal since that day.

 

The head of the cock after some minutes hit the back of his mouth, the taste of pre-cum was sweet on his tongue despite the saltiness to the flesh. He gently moaned as he hollowed his cheeks and started to suck the erect cock faster. Placing his hand around the shaft’s base he started to speed his movements and bob his head, back and forth letting the tip of the cock slide easily over and leave that flavor for him to salivate to.

 

Hearing Cal’s gentle groans, the tightening or scrape of his fingers in his hair along the way. Then there was an intake of breath from Cal, his body straining as he suddenly pulled Viktor towards him and pushed his cock deep in his mouth. Viktor choked a little, stunned by the sudden movement, unsure of what was happening until he felt the cock twitch and jerk upon his tongue and then something being shot into his mouth. He understood then, trying to swallow the release before Cal pulled away, making some follow that dripped from his mouth, on his lips and down his chin and made him cough and splutter.

 

Cal kneeled, hand coming to lift Viktor’s chin as he looked at the debauched face of the man. “I’m sorry, you didn’t have to do that.” He spoke as he wiped the release from Viktor’s chin.

 

As Cal went to pull his hand away Viktor grabbed it, bringing it to his lips where he sucked on the fingers, licking them clean before he released them and looked at Cal. Saw the wetness in his eyes, the red in his cheeks that trailed down his neck too.

 

“I wanted to.” Viktor finally spoke, unable to tear his gaze away from Cal. Hoping, seeing that Cal wanted it too.

 

There was silence for a while as they looked at each other before Cal finally spoke. “I think I should move into my house.”


End file.
